


В алых лучах

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, Shibari, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Вдохновленоэтимартом.
Relationships: Rufus Barma/Xerxes Break
Series: тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172261
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	В алых лучах

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [этим](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218036) артом.

Закат заставляет волосы Руфуса вспыхивать ярко-алым: жидкий огонь с примесью свежей крови. Такая же сейчас стекает на пальцы Брейка, пачкая белые перчатки: Руфус слишком сильно прикусил губу, сдерживая недостойные стоны. Брейк ухмыляется, растирает каплю, расцвечивающую ткань лепестками камелии. Любуется оттенком — размазанная по скуле кровь темнее, насыщенней, больше похожа на бархатистые розы, дурманящие своим терпким ароматом. Руфус улыбается снисходительно, ехидно щурится, делает вид, что это он хозяин положения. Только дышит слишком глубоко, слишком жадно.

— Герцог, вы же понимаете, что сейчас в моих руках не только ваша судьба? Одно неосторожное движение — и наследника у рода Барма уже точно не будет, — шепчет Брейк, наклоняясь ближе.

Холодное лезвие шпаги сдвигается ближе к основанию члена, заставляя Руфуса резко втянуть воздух: верёвки скользят по коже фантастическими алыми стеблями.

— Очень глупая угроза. Преемник у меня уже есть, — отвечает Руфус, улыбка становится издевательской.

— Ты его даже знаешь, — издевательски тянет он, обрываясь на полуслове, стоит Брейку нажать чуть сильнее.

— Не уверен, что говорить со мной о другом мужчине сейчас — лучшая идея, — мурлычет Брейк,проводит языком по кровавому следу, жёстко целует.

Руфус отвечает охотно, жадно, наконец дорвавшись. Брейк отстраняется, обострённо чувствительные губы опаляет чужой разочарованный вздох, что вызывает лишь ядовитую ухмылку.

— Герцог, вы же не забыли, что это наказание? За ваш слишком длинный язык, выбалтывающий чужие секреты, — напоминает Брейк, переносит лезвие выше, проходясь по напряжённому животу.

Руфус чуть склоняет голову, так чтобы чёлка прикрыла лицо. Брейк не верит нарочитому стыду, знает, что раскаивания Руфус не испытывает. Не умеет.

— Кстати, вашему языку я помню другое, гораздо более подходящее применение, — говорит Брейк, отстраняясь.

Откладывает шпагу. Расстёгивает штаны и приспускает их вместе с бельём. Возбуждённый член касается рубашки, оставляет незаметное пятно — Брейк переполнен возбуждением. Руфус не просто рассказал другим о его истинной личности, не просто вытряхнул грязное бельё полувековой давности. Он разбудил Красноглазого Призрака, именем которого пугали непослушных детей. Заполнил мысли картинами-воспоминаниями, в которых гордый тогда ещё наследник рода Барма стоял на коленях перед простым слугой.

— Что-то не меняется, герцог, — говорит Брейк неожиданно мягко.

Подходит ближе, зарывается рукой в карминовые волосы, толкается в послушно раскрытый рот. Любуется чужим возбуждением, направляет шёпотом: за годы разлуки Руфус подрастерял опыт. И это безмерно радует, волной нежности проходит по венам. Накрывает Брейка неожиданно, он резко отстраняется, сперма белёсыми каплями пачкает алые верёвки и бледную кожу. Руфус негромко стонет, смотрит затуманенным взглядом.

И Брейк встаёт перед ним на колени. 

Стягивает с подрагивающей руки перчатку, отбрасывает куда-то в сторону. Касается чужого напряжённого, истекающего смазкой члена, обхватывает кольцом, ведёт резко, выбивая из Руфуса высокий скулёж. Чтобы кончить тому хватает нескольких движений. Брейк подхватывает потерявшего равновесие и ориентацию в пространстве Руфуса, гладит по волосам чистой рукой, даёт прийти в себя. После чего тянется за шпагой и разрезает верёвки.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — говорит Руфус, массируя уставшие конечности.

— Я рад, что ты меня помнил, — признаётся Брейк, кладя свои руки поверх его.


End file.
